Cris George
Cris George is an American ADR engineer and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Centaur's Life (2017) - Yutaka Nekomi (Announced) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Ken'ya Onizuka *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Hijiri (ep2; Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Eiichi Hirota *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Baxter *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Beane (ep15), Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Iwasa, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Yamamoto (ep1), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Yamamoto (ep13), Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Otho (ep9), Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Shuza (Announced) *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2009) - Priscilla's Father (ep24), Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Moro (ep6) *D.Gray-man (2017-2018) - Chaozii Han (eps62-103) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Chaozii Han *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Joseph *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Kiriya (ep1) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Botamo (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Young Warrod (ep227), Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Guillermo, Pancho (ep15), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Lizard Guildy *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Raul (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Spray (ep15), Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Interview with Monster Girls (2017) - Tetsuo Takahashi (Announced) *Joker Game (2016) - Kazato Akimasa (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Ugo *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Ugo *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Disciple 8, Disciple 9, Ryu Genson (ep36), Subordinate B, Thug A (ep13), Additional Voices *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Takuro Serinuma (Announced) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Kunimitsu Yokota (Yellow Ranger) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Gonzales (ep1), TV Newsman (ep6), Additional Voices *My First Girlfriend is a Gal (2017) - Minoru Kobayakawa (Announced) *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Rikido Sato (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2016) - Bepo, Lago, Noko, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Rob (ep5), Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Blankie (ep6), King A (ep12A), Popuko (ep10B), Yano (ep6), Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Sugimoto, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Gaurin, Rita's Dad *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Watanuki *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Restaurant to Another World (2017) - Balrog (Announced) *Rideback (2011) - Gatobu, Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Augustin Hosman (Announced) *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Masanori Fukushima *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sekirei (2010) - Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Ashikabi (ep4), Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Zenkichi, Additional Voices *Senran Kagura - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2010) - Daisuke (ep16), Yamaura (ep27), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Fecor *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Fecor, Di Hong (ep2), Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Ikebe *Shin chan (2011) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Fish Monger, Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Guy Reginald (ep25), Misawa (ep19), Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Doudanuki Masakuni (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Hiroshi Shimabukuro/Chikedon *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Hideaki Tsurukawa (ep6) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Dojaku 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Nukushi, Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Rikido Sato *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Babangida, Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Lt. Mamoru Tomita, Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Hanks *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Additional Voices *Murder Princess (2009) - Guitano (ep5) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Molossia *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices *Planetarian (2016) - Mikashima (Announced) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Sannagi, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Sannagi Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Darts Guy, Shiu Cranton, Slab Bandit, Townsperson *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Portapotty Bandit, Quietfoot 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Yakon, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (169) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (167) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2020. Category:American Voice Actors